super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Allie
"Let's fall in love~!" Allie is a character from that debuted in the 3DS title Puyo Puyo Chronicle. She’s an upbeat adventurer that decided to help a stranded Arle, whom she believed to be the “Great Hero” that was destined to save her world. Wishing to see her friends again, she visited Primp Town...only to find her friends to be missing. In Li, she is accompanied by her (almost literal) pocket friend, Rafisol. She’s currently played by ShinkuuLuigiEX/The Weeg. Personality Allie is generally an upbeat character, believing that love is the solution to all of life's problems. She tends to proclaim herself to be an adventurer. She's also very mindful of her manners and quite polite, referring to others in a respectful manner until told otherwise, such as when she refers to Arle as the "Great Hero" until she was asked to stop. Other examples include referring to Amitwo as Lady Amitwo, and addressing Peach as Your Majesty. She is obsessed with love and claims she can fall in love with anyone and anything. Her obsession is far-reaching as she is quickly enamored by other people's "intense loves". Like Sig's love for bugs or Rulue's love for Satan. However, her forwardness when it comes to matters of love leads to many misunderstandings like misreading Ringo's fear of ghosts as passion, and she can become overexcited at the prospect of love. Relationships * Arle Nadja: One of Allie’s friends. During the start of Puyo Puyo Chronicle, she admired Arle as the fabled Great Hero and helped her out on her quest. Despite the two starting out in an awkward note thanks to Allie’s curious greeting, the two eventually bonded during the events of Chronicle and became great friends. * Rafisol: After the events of Chronicle, Allie took upon herself to both sustain Rafisol’s existence by providing her love magic, as well as teaching her about love and feelings in general. She cares a lot for Rafisol, and while Rafisol tends to return the feeling (as best as she can), she has a hard time understanding why Allie is so set on helping her, especially considering the fact that she tried absorbing her once out desperate self-preservation. Physiology Allie is actually surprisingly athletic, thanks to her background of adventuring. She can leap quite high and is pretty nimble on her feet for an average human, much less a mage, and is pretty resistant when it comes to injuries. To keep herself in top of the adventuring game, her diet, as it stands, is a mix of healthy food and homemade, mana-rich sweets. Allie has green eyes and orange hair that curls in the back. She appears to wear a somewhat elaborate mini dress or long sleeve shirt, mixing both dark and light shadings of green with a yellow pattern. She wears a necklace with a purple stone, known as the Pendant of Ruuwa, and is the accessory that houses Rafisol. She wears yellow tights or leggings and green boots with stylized wing patterns. History Some time after the events of Chronicle, Allie resumed her adventuring, this time with the company of Rafisol. Despite having a good time, she wanted to see her friends again. She had returned to Grimp Village and consulted the chieftain for a way to leave her world and visit her friends. The chieftain knew of such a method, and proceeded to cast the spell, having Allie transported to outside her world inside a book to Primp Town. However, the successful trip was undermined by the fact that all her friends were not there. After some searching around, Allie discovered a stationary wormhole. Despite some initial hesitation, Allie bravely leaped into the wormhole, being transported into Li, more specifically, in Kongo Jungle. The events of Love Maiden and The Rainbow Tree occur only slightly after her arrival, with her going deeper inside the forest to find her friends, and was eventually discovered by an Explorer Toad, who had heard rumors of a powerful golem walking around and attacking anyone it sees, prompting him to create a mission to get some capable people to find her. She doesn’t make an appearance until the end of the mission, where Rafisol and her get thrown next to the search party thanks to the rampaging golem. With Peach, Amitwo, Rom and Ram backing both up, Allie and Rafisol managed to fight back and defeat the golem. In the aftermath, Allie scooped up a rainbow seed from the golem’s debris, before being taken to the Life Sphere with Peach. Combat Prowess Allie doesn’t have much physical strength on her, making her rather unsuited for heavy lifting. However, she makes up for it by being a talented and strong mage. Rather than having the common elemental type of magic, her magic revolves around stars or notes. The other half of her magical kit, however, is her love magic, which she can channel in various ways, such as Brave Heart (a powerful projectile), All Is Love (a counter-shield), and Love All (a healing spell that targets everyone). The runner-up to Allie’s Wisdom is her Charisma, which is her second highest stat, which allows her to use her love magic reliably. Rafisol Rafisol is a dark entity born from Allie's pendant. She was the main antagonist of Puyo Puyo Chronicle, but is now tagging along with Allie on her adventures. She shares Allie's likeness, but her palette is inverted from her counterpart. Allie's pendant accumulated inverted love magic, and since she was born from it, Rafisol does not understand love. She's also very young due to her being brought to this world during Chronicle’s endgame, which also makes her have little understanding on both the world and her powers. In Li, she serves as Allie’s companion, as her life and power are tied to Allie's pendant. Due to her circumstances stated above, Rafisol doesn’t have much in terms of Strength, Intelligence, and Charisma. She compensates by having good Wisdom and Dexterity, alongside average Constitution. Her spells are rather basic, but powerful. Amongst all these, Snatch sticks out for being a buffing spell which has Rafisol snatching away a bit of her enemy’s stats and adding to either her own, or to an ally; thus also working as a debuff against an enemy. Trivia * Allie is the first character to have known and used love magic before being taught by Peach. * In official Puyo merch and in Puyo Puyo Champions, her name is spelled “Ally”. The Weeg uses “Allie” out of preference, with Ally being a nickname.